thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thesolarpedia Wikia
About Master Prologue • Sol • Invictus • Helios • Centauri • Daedalus • Icarus • Andromeda • Galactica • Celestia • Short Stories • Solarpedia "None of this is mine to begin with. It's God's pure inspiration and a whole lotta growth, psychedelics and caffeine." -- Rev Solverse is the tale of a universe similar to our own. This wiki is the author's translation of original records received from the Circle of the Eternal Flame, a covenant bound organization of humanity's finest. Solverse is somewhere between epic myth, hard science fiction, romance, and space fantasy. It is primarily the construction of Revan Filiaexdeus, aka /u/cyberpunkapostle on reddit. He has worked on this universe since 2009. Revan is a freelance journalist and owns a publishing company in Jackson County, Missouri. He chooses to release Solverse to the whole world as a gift to humanity, a new epic overmyth that may just tell us something about who we really are. If you would like to contribute to Solverse, please contact Zion Free Media. The nine story cycle is designed to give an increasingly larger view of ourselves in every way as the story goes on. Sol is the story of Jaymeson and Cera Nicks. Cera moved to Dosijing in the Main Belt to start their new life in space. Jaymeson stayed on Earth to work enough to earn his own spacecraft. But everything goes wrong when Jaymeson burns too much fuel and deorbits on Mars. Invictus is the story of the Solar War and how it affects Jaymeson and Cera, and Sol System at large. Helios is a fix up of short stories about the Nomad and his wanderings as the Solar War wanes into the Twilight Era. Centauri tells the story of the Progress fleet, built as a secret project of the Technocracy during the Solar War. Daedalus is the climactic result of that fleet's efforts, and what ultimately comes of it. Here we meet Joshua, a reoccurring character for the rest of the arc. Icarus ''is the consequence of our actions, the flight of humanity in the wake of our own hubris, and recovering in the midst of impending doom. ''Andromeda ''is set on a much grander scale, when the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies first begin to merge. ''Galactica is set in the midst of the supergalaxy and society formed from the merging of Andromeda and Milky Way. Celestia will answer all of our questions and tie up the loose ends. Read You can read the fourth draft of Sol here. Don't be surprised if the final changes! The Ride of the Horse Lords is a self-contained novella that is part of Galactica. A teaser of the fix up of Helios! CANON GRADES A''' - Alpha class canon is any material in the nine book cycle by Revan Filiaexdeus. Revan Filiaexdeus reserves the right to write the nine book cycle as he sees fit. '''B - Beta class canon is material that deals with periods outside the novels, or events alluded to within them. Revan is interested to see what you guys come up with. C''' - Charlie class canon is taking my universe "as is" and trying to write in it from an in-universe perspective. '''D - Delta class canon is taking existing ideas and sharing them with whoever wants them, and forming new ideas from that. F - Foxtrot class canon is parody, fun stuff, whatever shouldn't be taken seriously. '''U - '''Universal canon are things that are universally accepted across all universes, everywhere. Revan is still not convinced that Margaret doesn't have a hand in this work, either. TIMELINE The Timeline of Solverse is a good place to start if you're new here. Feel free to update the wiki if you are a fan and see an event in the books that doesn't have a date on the timeline yet. FAQ How do I contribute? You can contribute by making works of art or illustrating concepts in the universe and uploading them to the wiki. You can edit the wiki for grammar or punctuation as long as the content and meaning is maintained. You can write short stories using my characters! What if I don't like something about the universe? That's cool, go somewhere else and contribute to a universe you do enjoy. What if I discover a continuity error? Let Revan know! If you have a possible solution, that's also welcome! How do we deal with trolls? Don't feed them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Religion Category:First Trilogy Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy Category:Foundation Period Category:General Category:Universal Category:Characters Category:Editorial Category:Meta